Irotori
The Irotori are a birdlike race of people who are generally humanoid - save for their beaks, talons, and colorful wings. Though these wings are too small to provide an Irotori with proper flight capabilities, their people seem to believe that they were once capable of flight - perhaps even being birds in a past life. As a people on the whole, the Irotori are lost - they have no history in Songhaven, no numbers, and can't even remember where they might have come from. All they have is the thought that perhaps once, they soared through the skies... The Irotori are a people with few numbers, with only three small tribes existing throughout Songhaven: One tribe in Violl's Garden, and two in Wintervale - known as the First Tribe of Wintervale and the Second Tribe of Wintervale respectively. The Irotori are known to speak their own language, known as Toriningo. The most common Irotori greeting is "Clear skies to you" - with the response being "And fair winds to you." Traits Ability Score Increase. '''Your Charisma score increases by 2. '''Age. Irotori are adults by the age of 16, and tend to live around 90 years, but some have lived for over 150 years. Alignment. 'Irotori tend to have lawful or neutral alignments, and they are rarely evil. '''Size. '''Irotori tend to stand at over 5 feet. Your size is Medium. '''Speed. '''Your base walking speed is 30 feet. '''Talons. '''You are proficient in your unarmed attacks, which are talons that deal 1d4 slashing damage. '''Darkvision. '''Living primarily in the wild has granted you the ability to see well in darkness. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern colour in darkness, only shades of grey. '''Languages. '''You can speak, read and write Common and Toriningo. '''Subrace. '''Choose from red, green or blue. 'Red – Akatori '' '' The warriors of the Irotori people. They have red feathers and are much hardier than other irotori. Ability Score Increase. '''Your Strength score increases by 1. '''Redfeather. You gain proficiency in the Intimidation skill. Redfeather Endurance. 'Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level.Your Strength score increases by 1. 'Blue – Aotori '' '' The scouts of the Irotori people. They have blue feathers and move faster than other irotori. Ability Score Increase. 'Your Dexterity score increases by 1. '''Bluefeather. '''You gain proficiency in the Deception skill. '''Bluefeather Quickness. '''Your land speed increases to 35 feet. 'Green – Midotori '' '' The magicians and tacticians of the Irotori people. They have green feathers and have innate spellcasting. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Greenfeather. You gain proficiency in the Persuasion skill. '''Azure Magic. '''You learn the prestidigitation cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you gain the ability to cast Thunderwave once per long rest as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast Fly once per long rest using this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells.